


They say you're sick but baby i just don't see it

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Eric doing a 'bad' thing, M/M, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, Thorns of Death, explaining the musical, this defo happened fight me, this is to ease my feelings allright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan can't know he's ill.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"If and when he finds out, you can tell him to take it up with me. Until that day, he doesn't find out. Cover it up. Lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say you're sick but baby i just don't see it

**Author's Note:**

> So i was watching the musical (AGAIN) and i came up with so many ideas. This being one of them. it's implied that Alan didn't know he was ill or better yet, he didn't know how ill he was. In the musical we see it as if he didn't know he had the thorns so that sparked this little fic right here.  
> enjoy!
> 
> as always, Beta'd by the wonderful [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

He's ill." Will finalised, stepping forward to the three reapers with a chart in his hand. Eric just sagged, deflated-fell down into his makeshift perch against the office wall, the windowsill offering a tiny seat to the determined.

Grell and Ronnie looked miserable as they took in the status of their colleague and friend and the implications behind the word 'ill.' 'Ill' was very vague. Too wide and broad a term. Eric held back tears. "What is it?" He asked, his breath shuddering. Will glanced down before answering. "Shi no toge." He said. Silence hung from the reapers, filling in all the spaces and the new emotional cracks in the gods. 

Ronnie looked from each friend with a expression of disbelief. "That's not true, that's just a myth! People don't actually get that!" Grell swallowed her sob and pulled Ronnie into a tight hug. His silent cries evident by the violent juddering of his shoulders. "There there." She soothed, tears spilling from under her glasses. Will kept breathing evenly, his facade in place. 

Eric just went numb. This was it. His worst fears brought to life. Anger rushed through him. Why Alan? Alan didn't deserve this! His eyes went out of focus, his glasses started slipping until they took the plunge to the floor. Eric fought the sobs he knew would wrack his body later when he was alone-but for now- He knew what he had to do. 

At the noise from the glasses the reapers all turned to look at Eric. "Mr Sling-" Grell shot Will the dirtiest look she had. "Eric." He amended. Eric just closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Eric senpai." Ronnie whispered, his eyes big and glossy with tears. Eric winced and spoke lowly, his tone empty but firm. "He can't know. No one is to tell him." Grell went to argue but Will held out a gloved hand. "Are you sure? That is not your choice to make. If it were you, wouldn't you rather know?" Eric lifted his head and from under his fringe his eyes were dark. "If and when he finds out, you can tell him to take it up with me. Until that day, he doesn't find out. Cover it up. Lie. Say anything-think about it will, you get a worker back."

Will frowned. "Eric! Will may care about getting the job done but don't be so crass! He cares about Alan just as we do!" Grell snapped, her expression shocked and livid. Ronnie looked like a child caught between rowing parents. "Eric senpai knows Alan senpai best. I'm with Eric, sir." Ronnie chipped in. Looking all the world a kicked puppy. "So, we are all prepared to go in there and lie to him? To fake smiles and pretend he's going to make it and be okay?" Eric and will locked glances. "Yes. And if anyone has a problem with that they can start distancing themselves from Mr. Humphries right now." Will snapped. Handing the chart to Eric. Eric retrieved his glasses and looked over the paperwork. "Let's go then." He uttered, handing the chart back with a defeated posture. Grell looked revolted. "You are everything to him, and you're going to do this?" She asked, a hand on Eric's chest. Eric shrugged her off. "Alan doesn't find out." He confirmed. The reapers all took a moment. "Let's go then Mr. Slingby. I believe he's awake." 

The dispatch walked into the medical ward, spotting Alan instantly and all finding small smiles. They forced lies and smiles and gnawed away at themselves inside the entire time. And that wouldn't stop for a while, nor would it get any easier. Eric watched Alan speak with the others and internally readied himself. He couldn't be weak- Alan needed him. Besides.  
Every disease has a cure.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
